A Draco Malfoy love story
by Little miss Riddle
Summary: Draco Malfoy is put to the task of killing Dumbledore. Lord Voldemorts daughter, known as Sophie Blackwood, is set to the task of making sure Draco accomplishes the task without problem. Draco has always had a crush on Sophie. What happens when the two of them works together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Draco Malfoy sat in his room at Malfoy manor. He was stressed. But of course, anyone who had gotten the task to kill their own headmaster would be stressed.

His family was proud of him. (The dark lord relies on you! Had his father said.) But Draco wasn't to sure he really wanted this.

He was thinking of the girl he have had a crush on since he first lay eyes on her. Sophie Blackwood. A beautiful light golden brown haired girl with poisonous green eyes.

Sophie was a slytherin at his year. He used to sit in the common room and look at her from behind his homework. But not in a creepy way. He was only admiring her beauty.

But he was afraid to confess his feelings for Sophie to his family. Why? Because she was what the Malfoys hated the most: a muggleborn.

He was brought back to reality by a knock on his door.

"Draco?" His mother, Narcissa called.

"Yes mother?" Draco replied.

"The dark lord wants to see you in the dining room as fast as possible." Narcissa explained and opened the door.

Draco nodded and walked out of his bedroom. He was walking downstairs in silence as his mother came after.

As he stood outside the dining room, he herd voices talking.

"You are to do as i tell you!" A cold voice sneered.

"You killed them! Why should i obey you then!?" A strangely familiar voice said while choking back tears. The voice was so familiar, Draco couldn't tell who it was.

Narcissa entered the room before his son.

"My lord, I've brought him." She said and bowed her head slightly in respect.

"Good, bring him in." The cold voice said again.

Draco shakily entered the room. As he looked over at the two persons who had been arguing, he first saw lord Voldemort, as expected.

But when looking over at the other person, he saw something he certainly did not expect. His one and only crush, trying to hide that she had been crying. But it was to obvious.

"Draco, i expect you have met my daughter, Sophie." Voldemort said.

Wait what!? Daughter!? When did this happen!?

"Y-yeah." Draco muttered.

Sophie was looking at the table.

"I'll just get straight to the point." Said Voldemort. "You Draco has gotten a task to kill Dumbledore. I want you Sophie to make sure nobody finds out. You will kill him a little before next summer holiday, and after that you two won't need to go back."

"Yeah, two teenagers VS one of the greatest sorcerers in the world, yeah that'll turn out well." Sophie said sarcastically.

Voldemort sighed a little. "Some of my death eaters will come. Draco knows the details so don't worry your head about that."

Narcissa looked nervous about the tone Sophie used.

"You are dismissed now, Mrs Malfoy, would you lead Sophie to her assigned room?" Voldemort asked Narcissa. "You will find all the things you need for your year at Hogwarts. The train leaves tomorrow so get some sleep" voldemort said to Sophie.

Sophie nodded.

"Come dear." Narcissa said and motioned for Sophie to follow her. Sophie followed Narcissa and Draco left the room to go to his own bedroom as well.

Later at night, Sophie sat in the room Narcissa had shown her to. She was looking out the window, thinking about what had happened.

She had been sitting in the living room where she had grown up. In the house of Megan and Dan Blackwood. Little Amanda who was a year and Megan and Dan's daughter was sitting with Sophie, watching TV. Megan was cleaning the kitchen after dinner, and Dan was fixing the car.

It all seemed to be normal. Little Amanda laughing at the childish things going on on the TV. Sounds of plates being put in the sink to be washed, and sound of Dan's swearing when he burnt his finger on something.

Then everything had turned darker. Windows and doors broke down as several death eaters came into the house. Sophie had immediately picked up Amanda, and Megan and Dan had immediately entered the room.

"Take Amanda to safety!" Dan had demanded.

"But what about you!?" Sophie had cried in reply.

"Just make sure Amanda is safe, and we'll come after." Megan had calmed.

Sophie had obeyed and ran away after hesitating for a moment. She was on her way to her grandparents house. She had just put Amanda inside the door and locked it again before running away for their safety. She had been caught by a death eater named Bellatrix not far away from the house.

She had been taken back to Megan and Dan's house just to witness them being killed.

After that being taken to Malfoy manor, the little meeting and then to present moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day, Draco was waken up by his mother.

"Rise and shine dear" she said and waved her wand so the curtains opened.

"Why" Draco groaned and burried himself in pillows and carpets.

"You have to go to Hogwarts today." Narcissa replied and dragged his blankets of him again. He groaned and then caught a glimpse of Sophie walking by in the hallway. She was dressed in a white shirt and a black skirt with black shoes.

He hurried to cover his body that was dressed in nothing but a boxer under the blanket before Sophie noticed.

But she just walked past without noticing. He sighed and relaxed in the pillows. Suddenly the picture of her curled up in the blankets popped into Dracos mind. How sexy she'd look in just underwear.

"Hurry a little, Draco, or else your father gets mad at you." Narcissa said and left the room. Draco jumped a little. He had been lost in thoughts.

He sighed and put on some black pants and a shirt. He buttoned up the shirt as he walked downstairs.

He smiled a little to himself as he looked at Sophie talking to Narcissa. Sophie's hair in a messy back bun. Draco had noticed she wore her hair like that often. And holy hell it fits her.

"Good morning son" Lucius said and Draco snapped out of his thoughts.

"Good morning" Draco replied when he realised it was just his father.

"Are you excited for this year?" Lucius asked.

"I don't really know." Draco answered without taking eyes of Sophie.

"You know, you don't have to go back next year. You can settle down early." Lucius told his son.

"What? Settle down?" Draco asked confused.

"Yes. But make sure your wife is pureblood. We don't want to ruin the name of Malfoy." Said Lucius

"Yeah" Draco said and looked at Sophie once more. Wondered if she was a pureblood after all. At least he would get the chance to talk to her now that they were working together. And she didn't have to go back next year either.

"Sophie's mother is from a pureblood family." Lucius said as if he had read his son's thoughts . Of course he hadn't.

"She is? How do you know?" Draco replied.

"My mother gave me the choice between Merilyn as Sophie's mother's name is, and your mother. I chose your mother because i didn't know Merilyn very well." Lucius answered.

"And i guess Merilyn was interested in Sophie's father." Said Draco.

"Yes. But Merilyn didn't know what danger she stepped into when marrying him" explained Lucius.

"Wh-" Draco was about to ask but was cut of.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy." Sophie said politely as she walked past them.

"Good morning" Lucius answered just as politely.

"Morning" Draco managed to stutter but Sophie was already gone.

Narcissa came over to her husband and son.

"Maybe you should pack to and take your trunk down?" She suggested.

"Yeah." Draco said and walked back to his room.

As he packed down his robes and books, he thought of Sophie. She tend to just pop into his mind all the time. It started to get a little exhausting after around six years. And still he hadn't plucked up the courage to talk to her properly or ask her out or anything.

When he had packed everything he needed, he took his suitcase and carried out in the hallway. When he was nearly by the stairs he saw Sophie taking her own suitcase down.

"Do you want me to take it for you?" Draco asked to seem like a gentleman.

"It's alright. I'm a beater, i can take my own suitcase." She said and gave him a small smile.

"Oh... Yeah... I knew that" he said awkwardly. "Not that I'm stalking you! I'm not a stalker!" He bursted out.

Sophie giggled a little.

"Don't be under the impression that-" Draco babbled but she covered his mouth with a finger.

"Stop talking, your just making it worse" she said and laughed a little at his outburst.

As he looked at her he could see her light pink bra under her shirt. He blushed slightly and quickly looked another direction, but he couldn't help but being turned on by it.

"If there's nothing more you needed" she said politely and picked up her suitcase again.

'I need to spend my whole freaking life with you' he thought, but picked up his suitcase as well. "Nothing more." He said politely back.

She gave him a small smile and walked down the stairs. He then felt how hot it was.

After a couple of minutes, Sophie came back up.

"Forgot my Broomstick" she said and smiled sheepishly as she walked past him.

Later on they were at platform 9¾. Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Sophie.

"Goodbye." Draco said to his parents.

"Good luck, Draco." Narcissa said and hugged Draco tight. "And you to Sophie."

Draco was standing in his mother's hug awkwardly.

"Goodbye." Said Sophie politely to Dracos parents and started walking towards the train.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sophie sat in a compartment to herself. She thought of how Narcissa had hugged Draco. She couldn't help but wanting a mother that could hug her like that. Or at least Megan to hug. But she was dead. And so was Dan.

"Mind if i sit?" Asked a voice Sophie recognised as Dracos.

"I don't mind." She said and smiled. Draco smiled and sat down opposite to Sophie.

Dracos mind was full of questions he wanted to ask her. But it was also inappropriate questions.

 _"_ is... Bloodstatus important to you?" Draco asked to start a conversation.

"I haven't really thought about it. But I'm not like 'i HAVE to marry a pureblood' or anything" she explained. "How about you?"

"I...Uhhh...It's not that important i guess." Draco said. He wasn't sure anymore.

The rest of the train ride went by with chit chat and eating candies.

"It seems your mother gave a lot of effort to wake you up this morning" said Sophie and giggled.

"Yeah, i guess... Wait did you see us?" Replied Draco.

"Yeah" she said.

"Did you see...?" He asked. Sophie nodded. She had seen Draco om just his boxer. He blushed.

"Don't worry." She said and laughed slightly. "I've seen a boxer before. Alright, that sounded dirty. I mean like... You know what i mean."

Draco laughed a little. He had never imagined that it was gonna be this easy to talk to Sophie

"Think we're here." Said Sophie as the train slowed down.

"Yeah. It was nice being with you." Draco said and have a small smile.

"Yeah" Sophie smiled back and they both got up. Because of the small amount of space, they were standing chest to chest. He was a little taller than her, so she looked up a little.

They both blushed and gazed into each others eyes.

"Is this a cliché moment where we kiss?" Asked Sophie.

"If you want it to be" Draco replied.

"Yeah, if you want." Sophie said.

But Draco didn't say anything more. He had his lips pressed gently to Sophie's. They were so soft, he loved the taste. He knew that he wanted more. No, he needed more.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist.

The kiss had turned out to be a whole make out session.

Draco couldn't resist the urge. He had to ask her.

"Want to ditch the feast and go to my dorm? No one's there now." He asked between kisses.

"Yeah" Sophie answered between a kiss as well.

It didn't take long before the duo was at the boys dormitory, French kissing. This was like a dream to Draco. What he had been wanting for six years.

He slipped his hand under her shirt, feeling her soft skin. She hadn't buttoned it all the way up (to dracos pleasure of seeing her clivage) so he could take it of her, just over the head. Didn't have to unbutton it.

She chuckled. "Eager?" She asked when she was standing there in her black skirt and creamy pink bra.

"Yeah" he answered and had an arm around her waist.

She kissed him again, while unbuttoning his shirt. She smirked when she saw his muscular front.

She unzipped his pants and dragged them down, leaving him in just boxers. She could see a bump in his boxers, which means he's excited.

He took of her skirt, revealing a creamy pink tong.

"Holy fuck you're hot!" He said.

She smirked and pushed his shoulders , demanding he sits down on the bed. He obeyed.

She sat on his lap, facing him. "And we all know you want more."

"Oh i do!" He said and kissed her again. His hands slipped into her back, and unhooked her bra. She let it slip down on the floor.

He started kissing her boobs while his hands slips down on her butt, exploring all of it.

Sophie tilts her head back a little, letting Draco kiss wherever he wants. She could feel the bump in his boxers growing under her, which made her excited.

"You done this before?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, you?" She replied.

"No, new experience." He said truthfully.

"I'll go easy on you." She teased.

"Do whatever you want." He said and kissed her neck. He was enjoying every second of this.

He had been saving his virginity because he never wanted to sleep with Pansy.

She got up, while he was looking at her. She could see the big bump in his boxers, and smirked as she stripped of her tong. In the meantime , Draco had lay down further up in the bed.

Sophie came closer and dragged of his boxers, revealing his member.

"That's a big fella" she said and smirked.

"And it's all yours now" he said and opened his arms for her to come over.

She crawled up to him.

"You sure about this Draco? If i take your virginity, you can never have it back." She said.

"I've never been this sure in my entire life." He said and looked up at the beautiful face, hovering him.

"Alright." She said and smirked.

She slowly sat down so his member came in slowly. He moaned. He had never felt such pleasure. He sat up so he could kiss her.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her passionately.

She wrapped her legs around his torso, and he held onto her as he turned around. Now he was on top. He spread her legs, running his hands all over them. He positioned himself and put his member in, as she moaned.

He was thrusting in and out, and both moaned. Her hands explored all of his back. Down to his ass and stroke his spine on the way back up. She felt his dong getting even harder inside her.

She felt all of his man seed being shot into her and she moaned.

She put a hand on his chest and pushed him in a way so he was the one laying on his back.

His member standing straight up. She smirked and put it in her mouth. He moaned. She went on blowing him for a while before sitting on it again.

He put his hands on her waist while she was going up and down.

He was Moaning, so was she.

She lay down next to him. Both were panting.

"That was really good!" Sophie panted.

"Then let's do it again sometime." Draco said and enjoyed the thought of doing it again.

"Yeah" she said and rested her head on his chest.

He smiled, put one arm around her and pulled the curtains all around the bed so no one would see them. He was in heaven.

Sophie fell asleep quickly, but Draco lay there thinking about it. How glad he was that he asked her to sit with her.

He knew that everything would change now. Maybe they would get together, marry, have children? He liked that idea. He could picture Sophie as a mom.

If not Voldemort killed one of them.

He was trailing of to sleep while feeling Sophie's calm breath to his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Later on, Sophie woke up wrapped up in Draco's arms. He was still asleep. She giggled a little when he snored. Why hadn't she given much effort to know him before? He was nothing like she had thought.

She took her clothes from the foot end of the bed and put them on as silently she could. She peeked out of the curtains and herd snoring from all the beds. She walked out as silently she could and into the girls dorm.

She took of her clothes again and put on a shorts and singlet she used to sleep in.

She lay down in her bed, but couldn't sleep. She was thinking of Draco and how good he was. She had a feeling that everything was changed now. She knew that even though the wizarding world was dangerous now, she had Draco.

She fell asleep not long after.

When morning came, Draco woke up. To his surprise, Sophie wasn't there.

He burried his face into his pillow. The scent of Sophie was still there. He smiled.

24 hours ago he was picturing her in his bedsheets, now he had had his fantasies come true. He still felt a little turned on by last night's event.

He got dressed in his robes and headed for the great hall. He saw Sophie sitting there, talking to Blaise (her best friend) and one of her Slytherin friends named Julia.

He sat down next to her. "Morning" he said.

"Morning." She said and kissed his cheek. He smiled and placed a hand on her waist.

She kissed his lips softly and moved her hands up to his chest.

"You two suddenly madly in love?" Asked Blaise.

Sophie pulled away and looked at him "at least i have someone."

"Blackwood, Malfoy!" Said Snape's voice. "Dumbledore wish to see you to in his office as fast as possible."

They got up and walked out of the hall.

"Are we together?" Asked Draco as they walked.

"You never asked me." She replied and they walked up to Dumbledores office.

She knocked on the door and they were let in.

When they entered they saw Dumbledore in his chair and a little light brown haired girl who looked like she was not more than 6 years reading in a children's book with pictures in a smaller chair.

"Who's that?" Asked Sophie.

"Mary Jane Malfoy." Answered Dumbledore. "Sit down. It's a long story."

The little girl turned her head and smiled.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed and ran over to Sophie and hugged her legs. She wasn't to tall.

"Mary Jane, would you please go and find more sherbet lemon?" Asked Dumbledore politely. The little girl obeyed and walked through the office to a little closet.

Sophie and Draco sat down.

"What's going on?" Asked Draco.

"Well, you see, this girl, Mary Jane, has been sent from the future. And you two happens to be her parents." Dumbledore explained.

Draco smiled more than he should. He couldn't believe it! The one girl he's been crushing on for years will he marry, and have a family with.

He took her hand under the desk.

"She is indeed sent her for a reason. But her time turner broke when she appeared in my office. Whenever i ask her what happened, she starts crying, so i don't know why she's here. She doesn't know she has travelled in time either, so I'm asking you to make her feel like at home." Dumbledore explained.

"How old is she?" Asked Sophie.

"Four years." Answered Dumbledore. Mary Jane came back with what Dumbledore asked her to get.

" 'ere you go pofessor Dumblidor" she said the way a very young person speaks.

"Where shall she sleep?" Asked Draco.

"I'll give you one of the prefect rooms. Of course I've put in a bed for her." Dumbledore said. "You will find the house elves to have moved your stuff to the prefect room."

"We sleep together?" Asked Draco with a smile.

"Yes, to make her feel as home as possible." Said Dumbledore.

Mary Jane had climbed up on Sophie's lap, and she sat there safely in her mother's arms.

When Dumbledore was done explaining, he dismissed them. They had gotten the day of to get to know Mary.

They went to the prefect room where they all were gonna live.

Mary was still sitting on Sophie's lap in the room.

"Don't you wanna go to dad for a minute?" Sophie asked her daughter.

Mary shook her head. "Dad has told me many times not to bother him." She said.

Sophie and Draco gave each other a concerned glance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The day went by. Sophie and Draco got to know their future daughter better, and they showed her around at Hogwarts. Mary was very fascinated by the forbidden forest.

"Don't go in there . Then we'll never find you again." Sophie had warned.

"Then i am the one dipearin to you." Mary said.

"You mean disappearing ?" Sophie corrected. Mary nodded.

Draco thought it was weird how fast everything had changed. In one minute he had been laying in his bed, thinking endlessly of Sophie, now he has lost his virginity to her, and had a visit from their daughter from the future.

He couldn't help but be a little excited to see Sophie with a baby bump and feel kicking in her belly.

He snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at Sophie with a sleeping Mary in her arms. They looked so much alike. Same hair colour. But eye colour were different. Mary had her father's eye colour.

Why seeing Sophie with a sleeping four year old in her arms turning him on, he didn't know. He just felt turned on by it.

They had been showing their daughter around all day, and now that evening came, the four year old was exhausted. Sophie brought her over to the little bed in the room and carefully lay her down.

She came over to Draco who sat on the master bed in the room. She climbed up on his lap and sat facing him.

"Hey" Draco said with a smirk.

"Hey" she said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Someone's tired?" He teased.

"I don't know actually." She replied.

"Alright." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Isn't it weird, a couple of days ago, i barely knew who you were, now we're literally together and we have a daughter." She said and laughed a little.

"So we are together" he smirked.

"You have never asked me officially." She teased.

"Maybe I should" he teased back.

"Maybe" she said and kissed him softly. He felt like in heaven again.

Weeks passed by, Blaise and Julia liked the child when Sophie had explained the situation. Sophie and Draco grew closer as a couple and took very good care of Mary. Sophie and Mary grew very close as mother and daughter even though Sophie was only 16 years.

When Sophie and Draco had classes, Mary was playing around in the castle. It happened now and then that she joined Peeves in pulling a prank on Snape or one of the other teachers.

Everyone liked the four year old, except for Pansy. She hated that Draco was together with someone else than her.

When Christmas came, Sophie and Draco had to stay at Hogwarts, because Draco had gotten the order to check out some locker.

"Do we really have to do this?" Sophie asked Draco a late evening after Mary had fallen asleep.

"If not, you-know-who will kill either me, you or Mary if he finds out she exists." Draco replied.

"I guess your right." She sighed.

He kissed her softly before saying "you don't have to do it."

"I'm not letting you do it on your own!" She answered. They looked at Mary as she turned around in her bed.

"What do you think sent her to our time?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's nothing good." Answered Sophie.

"What makes you say that?" Draco replied.

"Well, something awful must of happened. Or else they wouldn't risk a four year old in the past. It's obvious!" Sophie explained.

"Yeah, you're right. She did say 'he told me not to bother him' when you asked if she wanted to come over to me." He said.

"Yeah. I have a feeling it's a lot more than only father/daughter problems." She said.

"Yeah" he replied and kissed her lips softly.

She lay down on the bed and yawned.

"Tired?" Draco asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Then sleep." He said. She opened her arms for him to come over. He did as she wanted, and burried his face between her breasts while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Draco Malfoy's new favourite pillow?" She teased.

"Don't judge me, they're soft and cozy" he teased back. She smiled and played with his hair. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. She fell asleep not long after.

When Sophie woke up the next morning, she saw Mary sitting in Draco's arms while they were looking through a children's book, probably with pictures.

She looked at them and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The two weeks of Christmas holiday went by. Mary was very fascinated by the great hall at Christmas Eve.

When classes started again and everyone came back, Mary once again started roaming around the castle. Sometimes she went to Hagrid's.

Months passed, and spring came. It was sad that Sophie and Draco couldn't take Mary out and play all the time, because they had to prepare for their N.E.W.T exams.

Draco got more and more nervous as time passed, because soon it was time to kill Dumbledore. Sophie tried not to show it, so Mary wouldn't get concerned.

"Calm down a bit Draco!" Sophie said after Mary had gone to sleep, 24 hours before they were supposed to do their task.

"Calm down!? How can I do so?" Draco replied with a louder voice.

"We still have 24 hours before we need to do it, please calm!" She begged.

"I know it's easy for you to be calm, murder is in your blood!" He half yelled.

"If that's what you think of me, we can just go separate ways and forget all about us!" She said back calmly, but slightly angry.

Draco realised what he said. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just stressed." He sighed.

"You ment what you said" she said. "But it had to come eventually."

"Please Sophie, don't be mad at me." He begged.

"Let's just get some sleep." She said and took her shorts and singlet to the bathroom that's connected with the room.

Draco sighed and lay down on the bed. Sophie came back not long after and lay down next to him. He put an arm around her.

He thought they were good, because she didn't pull away.

Sophie fell asleep quickly, but Draco lay awake for hours. But he must of fallen asleep at some point, because he woke up the next day, and had to go to class.

Sophie and Mary had already gone for breakfast.

He came to the great hall and sat down with Sophie as he yawned.

"Didn't you sleep?" She asked.

"Good morning to you to." He said and took a toast.

She rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Julia.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek "I'm sorry, I'm just tired and stressed and nervous and everything at once" he said.

"It's alright." She answered and leaned a little to him.

"Can we go outside today mommy?" Asked Mary.

"I don't think so. But you can go to Hagrid's if you want. I'm sure he'll come out with you." Answered Sophie. "But make sure you're here by lunch, dear."

Mary nodded and hugged her mother before rushing out the hall.

"Draco, should we go to the library before class?" Suggested Sophie.

"Yeah" Draco answered and took her hand as he got up.

When they reached the stairs to go up, Sophie dragged him down instead.

She dragged him all the way to the slytherin common room and into the prefect room they lived in at the moment.

"Thought we were going to the library." Draco said and raised an eyebrow.

"We have to plan a little. And how to fetch Mary with us when we leave." Sophie said.

"Yeah, i guess your right. But can't we just bring Mary with us?" Suggested Draco

"And have a four year old witness a murder? I don't think so" she replied.

"Alright, point made. I don't have any ideas." He said and sat down on the bed.

"I think we'll have to improvise." She answered.

"I'm not good at improvising." Draco said.

"Well, I am." She replied with a slight smirk.

He smirked as well "what are you thinking about?" He asked.

She just smirked and came over to sit on his lap, only facing him.

He chuckled and kissed her. She kissed back before breaking it and gets up.

He looked at her and smiled, he more than knew what she wanted.

She took of his necktie and shirt before pulling of his pants.

"Someone's eager?" He teased while she dragged of his boxers.

"Yeah" she replied with a smirk and started taking of her own clothes.

Draco got up and went to close and lock the door while Sophie crawled up in the bed. She sat and looked at him with a playful smirk as he came back.

He came into the bed and crawled up to her. He spread her legs and came closer. He put his hands on her waist and inserted his member.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing it deeper in.

He kissed her neck and she tangled her fingers into his hair.

They both moaned a little when he thrusted a few times.

They went on for a long time with many different positions before both were exhausted.

They were laying next to each others while panting.

"That was good!" She said.

"You bring out the best in me" he teased.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

He looked at the clock.

"Shit, lunch started 10 minutes ago" Draco said

"Ohhhh, Mary will be so worried." Sophie said and rolled over Draco and crashed on the floor.

"Didn't think that through" she said while laying on the floor.

He chuckled. She put on her underwear while laying on the floor. Draco looked at her as she put on her shirt and her skirt.

"Like what you see?" She teased.

"Adore it" he said. She laughed a little at him. He sat on the bed with his member standing straight up.

"I'll go to the great hall, and meet Mary. You just get dressed and come down when you're ready" she said and got up.

He nodded and kissed her before she left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sophie entered the great hall. She saw Mary sitting with Blaise. She walked over to them and sat down.

"You're late" teased Blaise. He had gotten the idea of what she had been doing with Draco.

"I was just busy" she answered and tried to act normal. Usually, she'd tease Blaise back with something just as inappropriate as he, but she couldn't because of Mary was there.

"Where's dad?" Asked Mary.

"He'll come soon." Replied Sophie.

"Talk about the devil" said Blaise and pointed at Draco entering the hall. Harry rushed towards him, and Draco hurried out the hall again.

"What was that all about?" Asked Blaise.

"No idea." Replied Sophie.

"Shall someone go after him?" Asked Blaise again.

"Nah, he'll manage." Answered Sophie.

"Mommy, I'm going to the libary" said Mary. She liked to look at pictures in books.

"Library dear." Sophie corrected.

"Yeah, that" answered Mary.

"Yeah, but be here by dinner." Sophie said.

Mary nodded and rushed out the hall.

Sophie and Blaise went to class, but Draco didn't show up. Sophie thought he may just of fallen asleep somewhere.

The next two classes, Draco didn't show up either. Yepp, probably asleep, thought Sophie.

When he didn't show up for dinner, Sophie started to worry a little. Maybe he's been caught planning? Thought Sophie. She hoped that was not the case.

"Have you seen dad?" Sophie asked Mary as she sat down.

"No" she replied. They both ate some pumpkin pie before agreeing to go looking for Draco.

"He's probably in the room" said Sophie as they walked down the stairs, heading for the slytherin common room. They entered and walked to the room, but no Draco was there.

When they walked away from the slytherin common room, they saw Snape.

"Professor Snape?" Said Sophie. Snape turned and nodded for her to speak.

"Do you know where Draco is?" She asked.

"I'm afraid, miss Blackwood, that he's at the hospital wing" said Snape and walked on

Sophie picked up Mary and rushed to the hospital wing, where they found Draco on a bed.

*Sorry that this chapter was so short*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they came closer to the bed, they saw Draco was unconscious.

"Why is daddy sleeping here?" Mary asked curiously.

"I don't know yet" Sophie replied to her daughter. She found herself a chair and sat down. Mary crawled up on Sophie's lap and got comfortable in her mother's arms.

Hours passed by, and at some point Mary fell asleep. It started to get darker as night came. Sophie kept an eye on the clock.

She herd Draco groan at some point. He moved his head, and opened his eyes. He smiled as he saw Sophie.

"You alright, love?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I see someone's tired" he said and motioned to Mary.

"Yeah" she replied and stroke Mary's hair. Both of them jumped when the clock rang 12, and Mary woke up by the sound. Sophie sighed when she realised what she had to do.

"Just rest, Draco, I'll be back in a little while." She said and got up.

"You must be mad if you think I'll let you do it on your own!" Draco protested as Sophie handed over Mary.

"Well, you're to week to go. I'll pick you guys up when I'm done, so be ready. We need to do a quick escape." She said firmly.

She kissed Draco lovingly, and kissed Mary's forehead before heading for the door.

"Where's mommy going?" Mary asked.

"Im just going to fix something. Take care of dad, will you?" Sophie replied.

"I will" Mary said. Sophie nodded and left the room.

Draco wanted her to come back and beg him to come with her to help. But he knew she wouldn't. She was to independent to do so.

Mary lay down and cuddled up close to her father. He stroke her arm while thinking. He had to go after Sophie. Make sure she didn't get herself hurt. Or killed.

Draco got up, and put on his shoes before he picked up his daughter and left the hospital wing.

He realised as he walked around the dark hallways, that was lost. He didn't know where to go, nor where he was.

As he walked past a door he has no idea where leaded, he herd voices. Dumbledores voice. And then Sophie's voice.

"I have to do this" she said silently. It sounded as if though she was choking back tears. Draco opened the door to see a staircase leading to a second door.

"Wait here" Draco told his daughter and sat her down on one of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just gonna find mom" he replied and walked up. As he entered the room, he saw Sophie with her wand pointed at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was unarmed and Sophie was terrified.

She turned her head and saw Draco.

"I told you to stay!" She said and looked back at Dumbledore.

"And you think I'll let you do this all on your own!?" He replied.

"Where's Mary?" Sophie asked.

"She's waiting in the stairs" Draco replied. Sophie nodded.

Just a minute later the door opened and several of the death eaters came in. One of them had Mary.

Sophie left her position at once and grabbed Mary away from the death eater.

"Don't you dare to lay your filthy hands on her!" She growled and held her daughter. Mary was terrified and burried her face into her mother's neck.

Right after came Snape. It seemed as if though everyone had forgotten about Dumbledore.

"Severus" Dumbledore said as he caught eye on Snape.

Snape took out his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore.

"Severus. Please Severus" Dumbledore said again.

"Avada kedavra!" Snape yelled and hit Dumbledore. Dumbledore fell out from the tower.

"Pofessor!" Mary screamed and sobbed. She knew what had happened. She understood that he was dead.

Draco stroke his hand over Mary's hair, trying to calm her a little. That seemed a lot more important to him than getting away at the moment.

Mary looked up and straight at Snape.

"You are a bad man!" She scolded him.

"Never mind that now" Snape sighed and dragged Sophie out by her wrist in one hand and Draco by the wrist in another. He dragged them down to the forbidden forest and they walked deep into it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Later at night Sophie and Draco were back at Draco's room. Mary was asleep in Draco's bed while Sophie was stroking her hair and Draco was walking back and forth over the floor.

At some point they herd a knock on the bedroom door.

"Yes?" Draco said. His mother came in and looked at him.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"It went fine" he said. Narcissa looked over at Sophie. Her eyes followed down Sophie's arm and she caught eye on Mary.

"Who's that?" Narcissa asked.

Draco was looking out the window. "My daughter" he answered his mother. Narcissa turned pale.

"She's from the future" Sophie explained and put the duvet over Mary up to her shoulders .

Narcissa gained some colour in her face. Draco brought her out on the hall and explained everything on how their daughter came. But he didn't know the reason she came.

"She could have a room to herself if you want." Narcissa suggested.

"Yeah, I'll tell Sophie." He said and headed for the bedroom door.

"Is Sophie the mother?" Narcissa asked.

Draco blushed a little "yeah"

"Congratulations" Narcissa said and went for some pillows and duvets to make Mary's bed comfortable.

Draco entered the room and looked at Sophie.

"Mom said Mary could have a room to herself." Draco said. Sophie nodded and picked up the four year old.

Narcissa leaded them to the room Sophie had stayed at the previous summer holiday.

Sophie went over to the bed and put Mary down and wrapped duvets around her. Mary curled up and was comfortable.

Sophie and Draco went back to Draco's room together.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sophie replied.

"Good" Draco said. She came over and sat on his lap, facing him.

He smiled and pressed his lips gently on hers . She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He licked her lower lip, and she opened her mouth a little, letting him in. He stroke his tongue over hers. She stroke hers back. The kiss was warm and wet.

Draco slipped his hands under her butt. She smirked, and without breaking the kiss, she unbuttoned his shirt and took it of. He smirked and did the same to her. He stood up, holding around Sophie who had her legs wrapped around his waist, their tongues wrestling.

He gently put her down on the bed and looked at her breasts, supported in a white bra. He felt horny and slipped of Sophie's skirt leaving her in a white tong matching her bra.

"Take of your pants now" she winked. He smirked and did as he were told. She looked at Draco standing there in his grey boxers. She gave him a smirk telling him to come and lay down.

And he did. As he lay down, she got on top of him. She had one leg on each side of his waist and felt his hard member under her. She bow down to kiss him, and the kiss was at once wrestling with their tongues.

As they kissed, Draco's hands were feeling her soft skin all the way from her waist and up to under her arms. He slipped his hands onto her boobs just to feel them. He didn't like that her bra was in the way, so he took it of her. He then went on stroking his hands over them and his member got harder as he went on.

He moved his kisses down her neck. Down her shoulder and collar bone until his lips found Sophie's nipples. He started licking one of her nipples and she gave small soft sounds, telling him she liked it.

He pressed her nipple between his lips and soft moan escaped Sophie's lips. When Draco was finished licking her nipples, she got of him. They both noticed a wet spot on his boxers and he smirked at the fact he had managed to get his girlfriend so horny by just licking her nipples.

She dragged of his boxers and his erection popped up. She went between his legs and teasingly licked his shaft. She moved her tongue down and licked his balls. He let some pleased sounds slip out between his lips.

He gave her a sexy yet innocent look which turned him on. She put his member into her mouth and started going up and down with her head a little. He tangled his fingers into her hair and enjoyed the pleasure he was achieving.

She didn't blow him for way to long before she got up. She lay down and stroke her hand on the inside of her thighs. He knew what she wanted. He slipped of her tong and sat down behind her with one leg on each side of her before he stroke his hands on the inside of her thighs all the way up to her crouch.

His fingers feeling her wet pussy, slipping them inside slightly, but mostly went on massaging her. She moaned as he teasingly pressed her ear between his lips.

After going on with that for a little while he crawled in front of her. She lay down and he crawled up between her legs. He spread them and inserted as soft moans came from both of them.

She placed her legs on his shoulders as he held around her thighs and trusted hard into her. She removed her legs from his shoulders after a while and turned so she was on all four.

He smirked and took the hint and got behind her. He inserted into her again and started thrusting hard again. She felt his balls slap into her at every thrust.

"Ahhhhhh, Draco!" She moaned. He smirked, glad he could please her.

"I'm close" she confessed a little later.

"Me to" Draco answered.

And only two minutes later she cums. She could feel it run down her legs as Draco continued thrusting. And then he filled her up and he stopped, but he didn't take his member out at once.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The next month went by, Lucius and Narcissa adored their granddaughter as well as all of them thought of how to get her back to her own time.

Sophie and Draco looked as if though they had been together for years and then had Mary, but it was only around a year since they got together.

One late night Draco woke up. The house was silent and Sophie were asleep wrapped up in his arms. He loved that feeling.

He herd the bedroom door creak open. He turned his head and saw Mary with teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked his daughter.

"I had a nightmare" she said and sniffled.

"Come here" Draco said, and Mary came over. Draco let go of Sophie and lifted Mary into the bed and lay her down between himself and Sophie. Mary curled up to her father's chest. Draco had to smile at how alike Mary and Sophie were. Not only in looks, but Mary curled up to his chest the same way Sophie always do.

But it concerned him that they let a four year old back in time. All on her own. The future she came from couldn't be to good.

And the fact that Mary had to go back to her own time was killing Draco. He didn't want his daughter to leave. They had gotten so close.

Narcissa came into her son's room the next morning. She smiled when she saw him holding his daughter close in a very father-ish way.

"Draco" Narcissa said and stroke his forehead.

"Hmmm?" He replied, but didn't really open his eyes.

"Draco, get ready. I have something i need to tell you." She said before going over and opened the curtains, letting the morning light into the room.

"You do?" He asked. He was awake now.

"Yes, and bring Sophie as well" Narcissa said.

"And Mary?" Draco asked.

"She can sleep for a little longer" Narcissa told her son and left the room.

Draco let go of Mary and gently wrapped her up in the duvet so she would be comfortable. After that he woke Sophie.

Sophie woke up, and he explained before the both of them got dressed and walked down to the kitchen where Narcissa sat.

"Where is dad?" Draco asked.

"At work." Narcissa replied and waved her wand so two cups of tea came flying to the table as the two sat down.

"What were you gonna say?" Draco asked and took a sip from his tea.

"Well, your father found something for me yesterday night." She said with a smirk and took something out from her pocket. On the table she put a time turner.

"A time turner?" Sophie said surprised.

"Where did you get it?" Draco asked.

"Lucius got it from Theodore Nott once." Narcissa said and smiled at the two sitting opposite.

"Then Mary can go to her time, and we can find out the reason she came!" Sophie said excited.

Authors note:

I'm sorry that this chapter was so short! The next one will be longer, because i wanted the whole travel to the future to be in one chapter.

Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

A little later, when Mary was dressed, and everyone was ready, Draco was holding Mary while he had an arm around Sophie. Sophie took the chain around the three of them and turned the knot on the side.

Everything was a blur, and suddenly it stopped. They were still in the same room, it only seemed darker. Sadder somehow.

Narcissa entered the room wondering what this noise came from. When she caught eye on them, she rushed over and gave her son a tight embrace.

"Draco!" She exclaimed happily. Narcissa looked slightly older, and tired somehow.

"Grandma!" Mary exclaimed and Draco handed her over. Narcissa hugged her granddaughter before letting her down on the floor.

"Go and play, dear, I'll be talking to your parents." Narcissa said. Mary nodded and ran of.

Narcissa looked back at her son and his girlfriend.

"It's so good to see you again!" She said.

"What happened? Why did you have to send Mary back in time?" Draco asked.

Narcissa took a deep breath and leaded them out in the garden. She walked them over to an especially nice spot under a big tree. As they looked down, they saw two graves next to each others.

Draco gasped as he read Sophie's name on one of them. And on the other was Draco's name. Sophie's date of death was around four years before Draco's.

"W-hat happened?" Sophie asked.

"You die, Sophie, around when you are going to give birth." Narcissa said sadly. Draco wrapped an arm tightly around Sophie as if though he can prevent it from happening.

"You were in some kind of accident. Your body was to weak when you were gonna give birth" Narcissa continued.

"And I die" Sophie finished.

"You were so young" Narcissa said choking back tears.

"And what happens to Draco?" Sophie asked.

"He was broken. He started blaming Mary. Of course, it wasn't him, he was drunk." Narcissa explained and her eyes got watery.

Sophie felt a big ball of sorrow growing big in her chest.

"Eventually my son dies" Narcissa cried. Draco let go of Sophie and hugged his mother. He wanted to comfort her.

"We'll fix it" Sophie said assuring, trying not to cry herself.

"Mary have missed you two so much! Even though she never met you, Sophie!" Narcissa cried.

Draco nor Sophie knew what to say. After Narcissa had calmed down a little, she was showing them Draco's room.

The room was dark, and broken glass bottles were thrown on the floor. Some glasses were standing on a little table, while some had fallen down and shattered. The scent of alcohol was still in the room.

"It's awful" Sophie said silently. Narcissa nodded, and Draco didn't say much. He just couldn't believe he could become like that. A drunken, depressed shell of a man.

"The alcohol poisoned him, and in the end, he died" Narcissa said and sniffled.

"Never become like that" Sophie demanded. It wasn't a question. Draco nodded. Sophie went over his nightstand where she found a picture.

It was a picture of the two of them. Draco was standing behind Sophie and had his hands on her pregnant belly. Her hands was on the back of his, and she noticed a ring. An engagement ring.

"We were engaged" she said and showed Draco the picture.

"We'll marry?" He asked and smiled. Narcissa looked sadly down.

"You decided to get married after you had the child" she sad sadly. Both Sophie and Draco understood. Since Sophie never survived, they never got married.

A little later, Sophie and Draco decided to go back to their time.

"You're not going?" Mary asked and sniffled. Sophie sat down on her knees as her daughter rushed over, and they gave each other a big hug.

"Me and daddy will leave for now. But we'll see you again soon" Sophie said while holding tightly onto her daughter. The fact that they were gonna separate, was awful.

"You promise?" Mary asked.

"I promise!" Sophie replied. Draco got down on his knees behind Mary and hugged her. It was a big hug with little Mary in the middle.

"We love you so much, little one" Draco told his daughter.

"I love you guys to" Mary replied, and after that her parents let go and got up.

Mary looked up at her parents with watery eyes. "How long until I see you guys again?" She asked.

"I don't know, sweetie, but at some point we will" Sophie replied. After that, Sophie took the chain around her and Draco. Draco held around Sophie, as Narcissa had Mary in her arms. Mary waved at her parents as they went back to their time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

It was the middle of the night. Draco had his arms wrapped around Sophie's waist, while his face was burried into her neck. He was asleep, and Sophie was stroking his hair.

She felt his sleep being uneasy.

She, on the other hand, was wide awake. She was crying, but didn't want him to see it.

She was the cause of Draco's death. And she was the cause of Mary having a not to good childhood.

At least, that's how she felt it. She felt responsible. If she didn't do this weak thing called dying, Draco would never started with his drinking problems , and he would never blame Mary.

Because it was not Mary's fault. Not the slightest.

She felt Draco's head move. He moved it away from her neck and then he stretched.

Then she realised he had waken up, because he looked up at her face.

"What's the matter, baby?" He asked and stroke her cheek. Her eyes were bloodshot red from crying.

"It's nothing" she answered and looked away. He put his hand on her chin and gently turned her head back.

"I know it's something." He said softly.

"I'm just so scared" she sobbed "I'm the cause of your death in the future!"

"No, Your not! It's my own stupidity that kills me!" Draco said. She sniffled. "Come here" he said and opened his arms to her. She cuddled up to his chest as he stroke her hair. "I love you so much, you can't imagine!" He told her. She smiled.

"I love you to" she said. He smiled and stroke her hair until he felt her calm breathing. She was asleep.

The year passed. It was tough. Voldemort got more and more power. Snape was now principal at Hogwarts, but Sophie and Draco didn't go back. Voldemorts orders.

Not a day passed without Sophie and Draco missing their daughter.

Of course, at some point war broke out at Hogwarts. Many died. Snape, Lupin, Tonks and Fred among them.

Sophie smiled a little to herself as she saw Voldemort disappear into ashes. She knew he was her father, but the world would be a lot safer for her baby girl to grow up in without voldemort.

But then it struck her: Draco. Where was he? She just hoped he hadn't died.

She walked into the great hall, where all the wounded were. Further into the hall, she spotted him. On a stretcher.

She rushed over, he had to be alive. He had to, she needed him.

She looked down at him, he was awake. He was just laying because of his leg. It was broken.

"Oh Draco" she said and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly where he lay. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I ment to go looking for you, but..." He started.

"I don't care! Your alive, that's what matters to me" she cut him of. Madame Pomfrey came over after a couple of minutes.

"Sorry it took some time" she apologize and started fixing Draco's leg.

"Thank you" he said when she was done, but Madame Pomfrey had already rushed to the next person needing to be healed.

Draco sat up and looked at Sophie. She sat next to him, looking back. Waiting for him to say what he had on his mind.

He took out a little box from his pocket and opened it. "I wanna marry you Sophie!" He said.

After they had been in the future with Mary, he had suggested they just got married at once. But she wanted to wait until voldemort was beaten. Because she knew he'd never approve.

She smiled. "I guess i don't have any further excuses not to" she said. He smiled, and slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

When they were done kissing, she opened her mouth to say something, and closed it again. Thinking for a moment.

"But we have to delay it" she said with a little smile.

"W-why?" He asked.

"We're gonna see Mary again soon" she said. He smiled, he knew what she ment. She was pregnant. But then it struck him.

"B-but you'll die" he said.

"I'll do everything not to. And i don't wanna think of it. Let's just enjoy this, alright?" She said.

"Yeah" he said and smiled. "I'll do everything to prevent you from dying" he promises. He knew they were very young, but he still was very excited. He felt ready for this. To be a father. And he swore to take care of Mary to the best of his efforts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The next morning, Sophie woke up and her body felt sore. She was back at Draco's room. When they had gotten back last night, they had just collapsed on the bed and fallen asleep.

As she looked around the room she saw Draco coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair was wet. He had showered.

He smiled at her as she woke up. "Morning, baby" he said.

"Morning" she replied.

"You wanna go and take a shower?" Draco asked. She nodded and got up. And then she walked to the bathroom and showered.

Draco just lay down on the bed, didn't bother to change. He just lay there in his towel, listening to the shower on the bathroom. He enjoyed the thought that for the first time in a few years now, people could relax and know that Voldemort isn't a danger anymore.

Sophie came back with her wet hair in a messy back bun, and a towel around her body. She lay down in the bed next to Draco.

He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. He stroke his hand over her belly, and he realised: he was gonna be a dad. First now it seemed real to him. That in Sophie's belly was a little baby, that was gonna grow and become Mary Jane Malfoy.

After a few weeks, Draco got a job at Gringotts. He wanted to make enough money for he and Sophie to buy an apartment to live in. As Sophie reached her fourth month of pregnancy, they moved into their apartment. It wasn't that big. Two bedrooms , kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. Just what they needed for now.

Draco got quite over protective over Sophie. He said that if she wanted to go somewhere, she'd wait until he was home so he could come with her and make sure she didn't get hurt. Sophie just had to tolerate it, because he had made up his mind. It leaded to a lot of fighting between the two of them. She blamed him for taking away her freedom, he tried to explain that it was because he loved her, and cared about her.

During the next couple of months, she got more moody than before. It was a little tiring for Draco, but he kept reminding himself that it was just her hormones, and it was he who got her pregnant after all.

And then it was this one day, a week before she was due, when he got home. He came home around four in the afternoon, and Sophie was laying in the sofa.

"Hey, baby" he said.

"Hi" she replied and got up, despite the big belly she had. He came over and kissed her.

"How are you?" He asked and stroke her belly.

"Not to good" she answered.

"Why? Something wrong?" He asked.

"I wanted to take a shower" she said.

"And...?" Draco asked.

"I can't reach the towels." She explained with a sad expression. Draco sighed, he wanted to tell her she could of used her wand, but knowing her, or more like her hormones, she'd explode at him. Yell, cry.

He walked into the bathroom, leaned down to the little cupboard under the sink and took out a towel for her.

"Thank you!" She said and kissed his cheek before taking the shower. Draco sat in the sofa, reading the daily prophet and enjoying the Friday afternoon. He expected it to be a peaceful weekend.

When Sophie got out, she sat down next to Draco and looked at him until he noticed.

"Can we go out?" She asked.

"Out where?" He asked back.

"I wanna go and see Megan and Dan's house. I haven't been there since they died" she explained.

"Alright then" he said. She got really happy and gave him a deep passionate kiss before going to find her shoes.

A little later, they stood and looked at the ruins of the house Sophie had grown up in. They went inside and looked around. Up to Sophie's old room, where clothes that were way to small for her now lay around. All of her belongings were full of dust by by now. So was the rest of the house.

After that they decided to go back to the apartment. Sophie was in the middle of walking over the road, as Draco closed the door.

"I think I forgot the keys to the apartment inside the house here" he said. Sophie stopped in the middle of the road.

"No, i have them here" she said and started looking through her pockets.

"Sophie!" Draco yelled.

"Just a minute" she replied and looked through the other pocket.

"No, Sophie! One of those... Argh! What are they called?" He yelled.

"Just a second" she was now looking through her purse. Draco was running towards her. She held up the key in triumph, but then she saw a car coming towards her. Draco was running towards her, and then she felt her body hit the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"The baby is fine. But i suggest that she stays here for a couple of days, just in case" a healer informed Draco. He was at St Mungos and They had performed a caesarean to save Mary.

"And Sophie?" Draco asked.

"We don't know yet. She hasn't shown any signs of waking up" the healer said sadly.

"Okay" Draco said and sat down in a chair in the waiting room. It was the waiting room for those who were gonna be a dad, but he felt like he needed a break at the moment.

"You look young?" A man asked.

"Please, I'm not in the mood for talking now" Draco groaned.

"Yeah, i understand! I remember how it was with the first kid." He said. Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm here for my third kid though. The wife never wanted me to be there when she's giving birth. But you have those women to" the babbled away. Apparently he liked to talk.

Draco got up and walked away, but the man didn't seem to notice. He was to busy talking.

He walked to the floor a healer had said they'd put Sophie.

"Sophie?" Draco asked the receptionist .

"Can you be more specific? We have three Sophies at this floor at the moment." The receptionist said.

"Blackwood!" Draco groaned. He started to get impatient.

"Oh, yeah. Fifth door to the left in that hallway!" The receptionist explained and pointed at a hall.

Draco nodded and found the fifth door to the left. He entered and saw Sophie totally unconscious in a bed.

His eyes got a little watery as he saw some kind of instrument that was helping her to breathe. He heard beeps from the machine. It was steady.

But Sophie lay there with her eyes closed and her skin pale.

He walked over and stroke his hand over her cheek. Her skin was a little colder than normal.

"Please wake up" he said silently as he noticed a tear running down his cheek.

He found himself a chair and sat down while holding her hand. And he sat there, hour after hour, without letting go of her hand. As if he could hold her and she wouldn't fall into eternal sleep, also known as death.

He thought it was weird seeing her without that massive baby bump. He was so used to it by now.

Suddenly he felt himself waking up. He had fallen asleep, and his head was resting to her mattress. He could swear he had felt someone's stroking his hair.

He looked at Sophie, sure she was awake now, to see her just as unconscious as earlier. He sighed and looked out the window. It was dark. It was the middle of the night. He stood up and stretched. As he looked at the clock, he saw it was 3 in the night.

He walked a couple of times back and forth in the room. He ignored that he was hungry and thirsty. He could get something in the morning. It probably isn't the best to wander around in the middle of the night.

The rest of the night went by with Draco sitting in the chair. He just sat there, like a guardian.

Around 8 in the morning, a healer came to check on Sophie. She was there a couple of minutes, wrote down some numbers from some of these instruments, before walking out again.

Next time the healer came to check again was around 9.

"How is she doing?" Draco asked. The healer avoided his eyes, and took a minute to find something to answer.

"She isn't exactly... stable" she said.

"What does that mean!?" Draco asked, but the healer was already gone.

A little later, Narcissa came with something to eat and drink for her son.

"You should go and rest" Narcissa tried to tell him.

"No, I'll stay here" he replied.

"But you are exhausted" Narcissa tried to convince.

"Mom, I can't leave. It's my fault she's here" he said.

"She would never let you say that!" Narcissa answered.

Draco sighed.

"And Mary?" She asked to change the subject. It hit Draco that he hadn't been seeing his daughter once since she was born.

"We can go and see her" Draco said and got up. Narcissa nodded and followed her son. They went to where the receptionist of the floor for baby delivery sat.

They went to a room with many baby cribs, and inside the room was a healer that was taking care of them.

"Last name?" The healer asked.

"Malfoy" Draco answered.

"Then i guess your here to see this little one" the healer said and leaded Draco and his mother to a crib. In the crib lay a newborn baby girl with light golden brown hair. Draco smiled, she was gorgeous.

"Can I hold her?" Draco asked. The healer nodded and Draco picked up little Mary.

"You can take her out of here if you want" the healer said and picked up a crying baby who was crying.

Draco smiled and walked out together with his mother.

"She's adorable" Narcissa said.

"Yeah" Draco answered and sat down where he had been sitting when that guy started talking to him.

Narcissa sat down next to him. There sat a couple of guys around, looking for nervous. One of them looked at Draco and gave a small smile.

The feeling of holding little Mary again felt so good to him.

"Shall we check on Sophie?" Narcissa asked after a while. Draco nodded and they bought the little one with them.

When they were back, Sophie had several healers around her. They were communicating while fixing on the instruments and a lot of other things.

"What's going on?" Narcissa asked. The healers didn't seem to hear her.

"We're loosing her!" One of the healers yelled.

Draco handed Mary over to Narcissa and walked over, he needed a last glimpse. The machine that controlled her breathing went slower than before.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing more we can do" a healer said sadly.

"What?" Draco noticed his eyes being extremely watery. And then that one long beep came. Healers started to all wires that was connected to Sophie.

Draco cried. He held her hand tightly, and noticed her skin was cold as milk that had just been taken out of the fridge.

Narcissa looked at her son with watery eyes as she was holding her granddaughter.

"Please come back! I need you!" Draco cried. He had burried his face into Sophie's neck as he was sitting with his knees down in the floor next to her bed.

Authors note:

Alright, i know this chapter was a bit depressing. There's one more chapter before this story is over!

I just wanted to know, what would you guys want me to write when this story is done? A Tom Riddle story, or a George Weasley story?

Leave a comment on what you want to read!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Sophie walked back and forth in a room at St Mungos. Draco was unconscious in a bed. She didn't remember everything that happened, but she remember that she was on her way over the street as Draco was yelling.

She had herd noise, like car wheels trying to stop, and she had felt Draco's strong arms. But he had pushed her, and she had fallen hard on the cold ground .

When she got up a couple of minutes later, he had been unconscious. He had been hit by the car.

And now Sophie walked back and forth in front of the window. Mary had been kicking like mad in her belly ever since the accident. Sophie presumed it's all because of stress.

She had been here all night. Narcissa and Lucius came last night, but Lucius had to leave in the morning to go to work.

"Are you alright, dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Yeah, just a little stressed only" Sophie replied.

"Are you sure? You don't look to well" Narcissa explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Sophie said mostly to convince herself.

"You should see someone. It might be something with the baby" Narcissa said.

"But i want Draco to be here for this." Sophie answered and her eyes got watery.

"I know that. But I don't think that you can hold back anymore." Narcissa said.

Sophie nodded.

"Want me to come with you?" She asked.

"I'll manage. You can stay here with Draco" Sophie replied and walked out the door. She really didn't want to do this without Draco, but the baby was on the way.

As she walked, she felt a pain. Like someone was pressing on her hips. And then it hit her: she didn't know where the baby delivery was.

She walked over to the receptionist.

"Do you know what floor the baby delivery is?" She asked.

"Yes, second floor. It's an elevator right here if you need it" the receptionist said.

"Thank you" Sophie replied and went to the elevator. The pains got worse by the minute.

When she thought of it, her water had already broke. It broke during the night. She had been half asleep while stroking Draco's hair, and when she went to the toilet it must of broken.

She got out of the elevator and asked the receptionist for a healer. It didn't take long for a healer to come and lead Sophie to a room.

"Just wait here, i will need someone to assist me through this." The healer said. Sophie saw on her name badge that her name was Estelle.

A little later, Estelle came back with a team of healers.

Half an hour passed.

"One more push now!" Estelle said.

"You've said that five times already!" Sophie complained, but did as she was told before further discussion took place.

Suddenly, Sophie was cut of by a baby crying and she felt like she could finally breathe properly.

"It's a girl!" One of the assistant healers said. She wrapped a blanket around Mary and handed her to Sophie.

Sophie smiled and looked at her daughter. "I told you I'd see you again soon" Sophie said to Mary.

Mary opened her eyes and looked up at Sophie with her beautiful blue/grey eyes which were exactly the same as Draco's.

"Can i walk?" Sophie asked.

"Of course you can." Estelle said.

"Can I bring her?" Sophie asked again.

Estelle nodded as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

Sophie got up, and held tightly around Mary, and walked back to the room where Draco was.

As she entered the room she saw Draco sitting and drinking water from a glass.

As they looked at each other, everything just stood still. They didn't notice Narcissa getting up and came over to look at the child.

"My mind is playing games with me" Draco said and looked down as he stroke his hands over his face.

Sophie let Narcissa hold Mary as she rushed over to Draco, sat down next to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back.

"You've been unconscious for quite a while!" Sophie said. Draco had wrapped his arms tightly around her as well.

"I thought you were the one who was unconscious" he replied.

"You must of been dreaming!" She said.

"It was a nightmare" he answered and his eyes got watery. He really believed that he had lost Sophie.

"Never do something that stupid ever again!" She warned him.

"I can't even remember what i did" he said and she gave a little laugh. He pulled out of the hug and gave Sophie a deep kiss. When they were done kissing they looked at each other, both were happy the other was alive. Draco looked over at Mary and smiled.

14 years later:

Sophie woke up early in the morning. She has never been a morning person, but after she became a mother she didn't exactly have any choice if she wanted to enjoy a shower.

She and Draco had moved into a quite large house, and they had a bathroom connected to their room.

So Sophie took a shower, and when she was done she put her wet hair in a messy back bun before she wrapped a towel around her body. She walked back i to the bedroom and looked at her husband sleeping peacefully.

She smiled a little to herself as she put on some old jeans and a t-shirt.

Sophie looked at the clock, and then she walked downstairs to make breakfast. She waved her wand so eggs and bacon started frying themselves in a frying pan, and plates, fork, knives and glasses levitated down on the table.

She opened the fridge and took out pumpkin juice and some cucumber, red bell pepper and tomato. She put it on a little plate with a knife.

"Morning" Draco said and entered the kitchen. In his arm, he had a six months baby. She had light brown hair, but you could clearly see who the father was. She was a mix between her parents, and her name was Merilyn.

"Morning" Sophie said and kissed Draco before putting little Merilyn in her chair. "Can you wake the others?" Sophie asked and found a bowl of porridge for Merilyn.

Draco nodded and walked upstairs. He walked to the end of the hallway, and took the door to the left. The door straight forward was a bathroom.

He knocked on the door and then opened. He looked at fourteen years old Mary Jane who was asleep in her bed.

Draco walked over and stroke her hair. "Wake up now, little one" he said.

"I'm not that little anymore, dad" she said half asleep as she rubbed her eye.

He chuckled. "Well, atleast you would have to get up. Your going back to Hogwarts today."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" she said. Draco nodded and walked out of the room.

When he was back in the hallway, he took the door to the right and knocked carefully .

"Yes?" A boy's voice answered. Draco opened to see his eleven years old son already dressed. He was always on time and prepared. He looked like a mini version of Draco, with his mother's eyes. His name was Daniel.

"Breakfast is almost ready" Draco informed. Daniel nodded and walked out and downstairs.

Draco then went back into the hallway, and knocked on the door next to Mary's. When he got no answer, he opened. He looked over at his ten years old sleeping daughter. She had long wavy platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Draco said. "It's breakfast soon"

"Do I have to get up?" She groaned tiredly .

"Yes, you do" Draco said and closed the door before walking back downstairs. He was back in the kitchen to see everyone there except for Elizabeth.

"Everyone's waken up" Draco said.

"Good, we'll have to hurry a little if we want to be in time for the express" Sophie said and was feeding Merilyn with porridge.

Draco looked at them and smiled. He still remembered that day he had woken up in his boxers and had seen the girl he have had a crush on for six years, who was now his wife and mother of all his children. His fantasy was now reality.

Authors note:

Alright, guys, that was the end of Draco and Sophie's story.

And, one more thing, should i write a Tom Riddle story or a George Weasley story?

Comment below!

Thanks so much for bothering to read this story, i appreciate it. This was just a 'test story' on this website.


End file.
